


A Thousand Words

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art Theft, Blackmail, Crossover, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Kidnapping, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Mother's Day, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art thief was simply stealing pieces of art from collectors and museums when something happened. The detectives are called in to investigate when someone dies during a heist. They have to try to outsmart the thief before he hurts anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the art theft fic I mentioned. Bucky and Steve will be playing a major role in this fic and maybe future fics. We'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried about recent thefts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the pro for ATW. DP will be next to be updated.

_'A picture is worth a thousand words.'_

Derek and Stiles sat in the den of the penthouse. They talked about their previous cases.

"Our first case involved the murder of a playboy who moonlighted as a blackmailer." Stiles began.

"After that, grade tampering turned into murder after a teacher discovered another teacher manipulating grades for athletes." Derek added.

"We brought down a pirating ring after it led to murder." Stiles reminisced.

"A serial killer then terrorized us and attempted to kill our friends." Derek stated.

"We then reunited a family after years of separation." Stiles finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were relaxing in their living room. They both sipped tea as the TV played a romantic comedy.

"I've finished a lot of commissions." Steve mentioned.

"Do you need help delivering them?" Bucky wanted to know.

"No, Derek gave me a hand. He heard about the thief and didn't want to take any chances." Steve replied. Bucky wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I'll make sure that no one touches your hard work." he promised.

* * *

Elsewhere, the thief was pulling off a heist. He'd found an unoccupied summer home and couldn't pass up the expensive artwork inside. He slipped inside and carefully removed the framed pictures while avoiding the cameras. All of sudden, he hit an expected snag.

"Who are you?" the home caretaker asked. They had seen a strange light and came over to check it out. The thief began to panic, he didn't want to get arrested! The caretaker was afraid. What was a masked stranger doing in his workplace? So he turned and ran. The thief ran after the caretaker, but the caretaker missed a step and fell down the flight of stairs hitting his head. When the criminal reached the bottom he saw blood coming from his skull. The caretaker was definitely dead. So the thief went back to grab the painting before running away. In his fear, he left the body behind.


	2. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony worries about security at the Stark Expo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 for ATW. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

The Hale and Townsend families laid out plates as they cooked breakfast. They made eggs, hash browns, and bacon. There was toast with jam on the side. Soon, they sat down to eat. The families enjoyed the warm meal. After the delicious food had been devoured, they cleared the table, did the dishes, and got the day started.

* * *

In the meantime, Parrish and his men were called to a strange scene. When they arrived at the summer house, they were led to the body of the caretaker.

"I don't know why we were called. This is a theft, so the Robbery diversion should be here." Bobbi frowned.

"When they found the caretaker in the back. It became our collar." Parrish explained.

"The caretaker was most likely killed during the robbery and then left after it was finished." one of the uniforms explained.

"It was the Collector." another detective said.

"How lovely, our cat burglar has become a killer." Parrish sighed.

* * *

After school, Brett, Liam, Kira, and Boyd was at lacrosse practice. Practice was grueling and intense. They had made it to the playoffs, so the coach was pushing them harder and harder. Before their first break, the team was exhausted.

Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Skye hung out in the office at the agency. The detectives looked through cases and filed other cases away. Sometimes, the police would come by with a cold case for them to handle.

* * *

_**Stark Industries, Manhattan;** _

Danielle met with Pepper for their next event. Bucky, Jane, Tony, and Happy were also at the meeting. Tony was pacing the floor angrily all the while ranting. Pepper was looking exhausted.

"He's been a handful all week. The Expo always get him like this." she explained.

"That Collector dude is ruining everything! Nothing is safe with him on the loose!" Tony ranted.

"Relax, Tony, security is fine. The Collector is more of an art fanboy than a science kind of man." Bucky pointed out. Tony huffed and kept grumbling.

"This week will only get more frustrating." Pepper groaned.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their den. They were watching a movie titled; Kill Bill. The spouses cuddled into each other as Uma Thurman got her revenge. Steve nuzzled Bucky's chin as he sat in his lap. Bucky kissed his husband's temple, smiling softly at him.


	3. The Morning News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector is anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted next.  
> Natasha moonlights as a dance instructor while she's not working homicide.

Alicia and Ryan were doing their art therapy with Steve. They sketched on the easel. They wouldn't paint them until later sessions. They were emotional as they sketched their fondest memories.

"I will put these easels in my office. We paint and shade next session." Steve announced as he collected said easels.

* * *

After school, Stiles, Malia, Kira, and the other teens gathered in the library. They looked at their review sheets for all of their classes.

"Why don't we take our best subject and help each other?" Cora suggested. The others loved the idea.

"I'm going to need help with math." Malia said.

"I've got you," Kira smiled, helping her with her problems.

* * *

The next day, Cora and Erica were at dance practice. They was practicing for a vaudeville show. They practiced their separate group routines before gathering for the team dance.

"Good job, ladies. Rehearsal again next week." Natasha smiled.

Meanwhile, Heather and her co-workers were baking Mother's Day treats. The bakers made chocolate strawberries, mini vanilla cupcakes, Rose Petal Drop scones, cherry Bon Bon cookies, crystallized edible flowers and chocolate truffles.

"This holiday will be great. Let's choose the teas to go with them." Pippa smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Boyd and Erica were alone at his house. Boyd's head was laying on Erica's thigh.

"This recital will be amazing. Our girls are on their 'A' game." Erica smiled.

"That's great, baby." Boyd smiled. Erica leaned down to kiss Boyd.

"I want you to come as my guest. It will make me so happy." she replied. Boyd sat up and kissed her hard, answering her wordlessly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Collector was reading the morning newspaper. He wanted to know if the police had discovered the body.

"Oh God. No!" the criminal exclaimed as he discovered the answer to his question. The article reported every detail of the scene. The Collector would be in deep hiding from this moment on. Since he was now wanted for murder.

While the thief was going in a panic, Bucky and Steve were finally alone in their apartment. Bucky had returned from work and Steve was done cleaning supplies from the therapy session. Bucky pulled his husband into his lap and kissed his temple. Steve smiled and turned his head for a soft kiss.


	4. Autopsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish and his team finds out what killed the caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DP will be updated next.

_**Community center, Brooklyn;** _

Lance and Bobbi met with Derek, Stiles, Malia, and Cora.

"Nice to see you again. We have a new case from Parrish." Bobbi said as she greeted them. Stiles made grabby hands for the file.

"His nickname is the Collector. This bloke has stolen works of art from a total of forty-seven apartments, houses, and brownstones since he has been on our radar. They have never ended in an injury up until now. We found the body of the caretaker in his latest house." Lance explained.

"Do you have an idea of what would make him kill?" Malia asked.

"There is no indication of rage, but he might have panicked." Bobbi answered.

"We'll take it," Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia and her mom met Dr. Briggs for a therapy session. They were all slumped into leather seats.

"How did your session with Mr. Rogers-Barnes go, Alicia?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"He was nice. We only sketched that day, but it was still fun. We're painting next time." Alicia replied.

"Good. How did you feel?" Dr. Briggs continued her line of questioning. The session continued on, smooth and uneventful.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles were watching a movie in the penthouse. They laughed at the shenanigans of the main characters. Derek muted the movie and turned to kiss Stiles hard. The teen blushed a little before pillowing his head on his shoulder.

* * *

_**NYPD precinct, Brooklyn;** _

Parrish and the other detectives gathered to read over the coroner's report.

"Well, the M.E. confirmed it," Bobbi said.

"She said, 'The victim died of blunt force trauma sustained after falling down the stairs. From the amount of skull fragment and how far the pieces are in the brain tissue, the victim was not pushed.' This is a manslaughter case now." Jemma commented.

"Okay, send out the word to precincts. He is no longer a threat, and it is no longer a shoot-to-kill order." Parrish commanded.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve laid in their bed, sharing soft kisses.

"My own gallery is coming soon. I'm so excited!" Steve beamed. Bucky sat up,

"Stevie, that is fantastic news. A whole section of the gallery, right? Not just a few spots?" he asked. Steve nodded with a big grin.

"This is my big break!" he declared. Bucky kissed his husband deeply. He smirked.

"Such great news deserves the perfect celebration." Steve giggled, accepting the hard kiss.


	5. Upstate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives survey every possible targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Skye started their investigation. They looked into the previous burglary cases. The detectives needed to know what attracted the Collector.

"What sections of upstate has he not hit?" Derek asked the others.

"He hasn't been to the Upper East side, Harlem, Brooklyn Museum of Arts, and the Bronx Museum of Arts yet." Malia answered as she went through the files.

"No wonder. The Upper East has the best security in New York." Skye commented.

"We need to figure out where he's going to hit next." Malia sighed.

* * *

Ryan and Malia were easily talking their way through their therapy session.

"My real name is Catriona," Ryan smiled.

"It's a gorgeous name." Rose smiled. Dr. Briggs also smiled. It was a breakthrough.

"Thank you. My mother said Bronwen picked it, she said it was pretty as me." Ryan sighed.

* * *

_**Upper East side, New York;** _

The next day, Kira, Stiles, Cora, and Malia visited Flick Collection museum. The small group of detectives met Steve at the gallery.

"Thanks for meeting us, Steve." Kira smiled.

"No problem, where do you want to start?" Steve smiled.

* * *

In the afternoon, the couples went out on a group date to see a play; Peter Pan. They enjoyed the child and adult actors as they stole the show.

"The kids are doing an amazing job! The costumes are so detailed and beautiful." Erica marveled. After the curtain call, the whole audience stood and applauded the company of actors.

* * *

That night, the Hale and Townsend families gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of burgers, fries, onion rings, and salad. The families chowed down on their meals. After dinner ended, and dishes were cleared and cleaned, the family sat down to either play games or catch up on TV shows.

Bucky and Steve were having salmon for dinner. They also had rice, rolls, and salad. The husband enjoyed light conservation about their days at work. Soon, the meal was finished, and Bucky pulled Steve into his arms for a searing kiss. Steve grinned happily. Then Bucky carried Steve to their bedroom. A romantic dinner ended in a romantic night.


	6. Expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes to Tony's annual presentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.   
> The timeline for this fic is May 2013, so if things are different. That's why.

Steve posed Bucky, making sure he stayed still. He was going to include a portrait of him in his gallery. Steve's tongue stuck out the side of his mouth a bit as he concentrated on drawing. As time passed, Bucky waited patiently, holding still even as his muscles tensed and became sore.

"Are you almost done?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Almost done. I've got to finish the dimensions." Steve responded. Bucky sighed, relieved that it soon would be over. A moment later, Steve finished and kissed his husband.

"Thank you, baby!" he beamed.

* * *

**_Children's Museum of Manhattan;_ **

Boyd, Derek, Stiles, Brett, and Liam took Boyd's four younger siblings to the Children's Museum. There were various interactive gallery exhibits from Monkey King: A Story from China to Adventures with Dora and Diego. There were even small exhibits such as Playmobil. They loved the exhibits, especially the one that included playing with water. They had fun, learning facts about each exhibit. The kids brought toys and books before skipping away with their chaperones, chattering happily about their visit. 

* * *

 Ryan, Alicia, and the other teens went to the spa. They got the medi, pedi, body treatment, and massage package. The girls were currently laying down for the massage.

"I want to look my best for Steve's gallery opening."' Erica smiled.

"I've already got my dress." Heather added. Then the girls relaxed as the staff worked their magic.

* * *

That afternoon, the pack, Ryan, and Alicia visited the Stark Expo. The Expo was grand. People from all over the world came to see the spectacle. Wall Street hotshots, journalists, and future engineers were the first in line. They were introduced to Scott Lang and Hope van Dyne. The pair were welcoming and warm.

"Nice to meet you all. Tony has told us great things," Hope smiled.

"Thanks. He's told us likewise." Derek replied. The group talked more with the couple before the presentation began.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone. The affectionate pair kissed softly, smiling into each lip lock. Bucky unbuttoned Steve's dress shirt. He kissed along his neck, breathing against his soft skin. The blond man moaned, pulling him back in to kiss him and give in to the desire. His body tingled with arousal. Steve was getting impatient and tried to strip them both.

"So tempting. God, you look gorgeous when you get worked up." Bucky smirked.

"Only for you," the other panted, pulling off Bucky's shirt. He got out of his lap to strip himself of his dress pants and briefs. The blond pulled at his his husband's underwear and pants until he was finally naked. Bucky went to the bedside table and pulled out the tube of flavorless lubricant. He squirted some on his fingers, laying his husband down on his stomach. He pushed in one lubed finger. He moved it slowly, letting Steve adjust to the intrusion. Bucky pushed in another finger and brushed his prostate. Steve arched off the bed with a whimper.

"Please do it again, baby," he begged, gripping the sheets in his fists. His husband leaned in to taste the moans that passed through his lips and he fingered him.

About five minutes later, Bucky pulled out his fingers after prepping him with three. He wiped the excess lube onto his shaft and squirted some more into his hand for extra slick. The brunette loomed over Steve before pushing in. Bucky hissed, feeling how tight and hot Steve was. Steve stopped him from moving. It had been awhile since they'd sex, so he needed to take it slow. After breathing deeply, Steve sighed,

"Okay, you can move." Then he wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist. He claws at his back, the pace slow. His husband made love to him before he sped up his thrusts.

As he moved, Bucky sucked at Steve's neck, leaving purple hickeys. His grip on his husband's hips were almost bruising. His thrusts became uneven as he got closer and closer. Steve reached for his own cock and began to stroke himself. He wanted to come so bad. 

Bucky smacked his hand out of the way and stroked him until he came. Then Bucky buried himself deep inside Steve and came. A moment later, he pulled out and collapsed beside his husband. He pressed a kiss to his temple. Bucky and Steve smiled softly at one another, trading soft "I love you's."


	7. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector takes a sharp turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. DP will be next to be updated.

The Collector was still a nervous mess. The media coverage spooked him. One day, he saw an announcement of a new gala showcasing Thomas Kinkade paintings and his interest was perked. Despite his anxiousness, he was tempted to stage another heist.

He did all of his usual concise planning before pulling off the heist. He had just finished packing his loot and turned to left when the lights flicked on and someone sat down in one of the chairs.

"I know that you couldn't resist. You are a right klepto." a deep voice said. The Collector jumped and turned. He saw a man sitting in the chair.

"I know that you are the Collector, and I want you to do something for me. You will do it or else." the man continued.

"Or what?" the Collector sneered.

"I turn you in for murder as well as stealing my shit." the man was undaunted.

"How about no." the Collector refused.

"How about yes?" the man insisted. The Collector kept refusing the "offer." and the argument soon turned into a fight. The Collector got his around the man's neck, choking the life out of him. The grappling match ended with one dead body lying on the floor. The Collector stood over him, blood pounding in his ears.

A few minutes later, the Collector left with the paintings, forgetting about the dead body.

* * *

 The next morning, Parrish and his team got a call. Another murder had been committed. They arrived at the house to find the crime scenes tech already there. The dead man was brunette. He had a full beard and was in well tailored pajamas.  
  
"The Collector definitely killed this man." Coulson commented as they looked at the finger-shaped bruises around the victim's neck.

"What drove him to kill the guy? I mean, it was an accident the last time. What's the change?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"Good question." Leo commented. The others were just as confused.

"Search the rest of the house. See what else was stolen." Parrish commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia and Ryan had a session with Steve. They were shading and painting. The girls focused hard on their art. They painted important people in their lives.

Good job, girls. Keep up the good work." Steve smiled.

* * *

_**Detective agency, the community center;** _

The detectives gathered in the office to meet. They had important stuff to discuss.

"Okay, our intel shows that his level of violence is escalating rapidly." Derek began. The detectives groaned, absolutely frustrated.

"We also know that he stole more paintings from the house, including a Pollock, several Thomas Kinkade art, and a Monet." Stiles added.

"Okay, everyone has their assignments. Do research on the value of items stolen, and determine why they were irresistible. Maybe it can give us a definite new target." Derek declared. They nodded as they scattered and went home, spending long nights working.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were relaxing in their home. Steve had no pending commissions, and Bucky was off for the week. They cuddled in front of their laptop, watching their favorite movie.

"We never really get peaceful moments like this anymore." Bucky sighed.

"I know. Maybe we should take a vacation, and take time for ourselves." Steve suggested.

"That would be perfect." Bucky grinned as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

While Bucky and Steve were occupied, Brett and Liam were out on a causal date. They went to a pizza place and ordered a large veggie pizza. Liam blushed at all of Brett's compliments.

"You look fantastic tonight," the older boy smiled. Liam leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Such a kiss up," he joked.


	8. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack and friends celebrate the women in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

The Townsend and Hale families met for breakfast on Mother's Day. There was pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausage. As everyone sat down to eat, there were mixed feelings around the table. Many of them had lost their parents at a young age. However, Rose was at the table and she was a good enough mother for them all.

* * *

After the dishes were cleared, Danielle called home to speak with her mom.

"Hi, Mom!" Danielle smiled into the phone.

"Oh, Danielle, my baby girl!" her mother boomed.

"Happy, Mother's Day," the girl replied.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mrs. Mills smiled.

"Love you, Mom," Danielle smiled, ending the call. She was happy to hear from her.

While Mason was supervising his siblings, Liam left a message for his mom on Facebook, it said;

"I love you, Momma. Happy Mother's Day!"

Meanwhile, Brett sent his mom an e-card. His mom sent back pictures of her big smile to show how much she appreciated the thought.

While Brett was occupied, Ken and Kira snuck into the bedroom to see Noshiko asleep. They had trays of steamed white rice, miso soup, natto, omelet, and green tea. She woke up because of the delicious aroma and smiled.

"This is so sweet," she sighed happily, as she kissed her family.

* * *

The Boyd family sat down to brunch. The menu consisted of cinnamon rolls, blueberry pancakes, spinach and cheddar quiche, bagels with cream cheese and lox. There were fruits on the side. Coffee, milk, and apple juice were the drinks of choice. The family laughed and talked as they enjoyed their meal.

"This tastes delicious! Thanks for making my day," Mrs. Boyd smiled.

* * *

Bucky and Steve hosted a family gathering for their respective families. They enjoyed themselves as the children ran around. The mothers were given special gifts and meals throughout the day.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. The married couple relaxed into their bed. They were both tired from the festivities and chasing nieces and nephews. Soon, Steve fell into a deep sleep. Bucky kissed his cheek and followed him.

Derek and Stiles cuddled into the den. Stiles was in Derek's lap kissing him hard.

"Babe, slow down. This isn't the time nor place." Derek panted. Stiles made to protest when realization dawned. He sighed.

"You're right," Stiles responded, licking his red lips. They separated and put on a movie. The temptation was getting harder to resist.


	9. In His Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's dream comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

Parrish and his squad gathered for a meeting. They had received the ME report.

"It was manual strangulation. The ME is ruling it as a murder." Leo was saying.

"Was there any fingerprints?" Parrish wanted to know.

"No fingerprints. The gloves used gloves." Jemma said.

"Then we have no ID on a murderous art thief. That's just great!" Lance complained. The others just sighed, so much for that hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives split up to visit the art galleries and museums to find information. After getting said intel and comparing the lists to the ones they had, they were able to narrow down the list. They had three potential places to stake out. It made the investigation easier.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Museum of the Arts;_ **

Bucky and Steve took the girls to visit the art museum. The gallery was being set up. The theme was friends and family. Ryan and Alicia were in awe of the paintings. They were so detailed and bright. The colors were vibrant. Bucky was so proud of his husband and his huge accomplishment. As Steve beamed, Bucky kissed him softly.

"I knew you could do it." he declared.

* * *

That night, the pack gathered in their usual warehouse for the full moon. The wolves and Malia stripped down and shifted into their wolf and coyote forms. Then the canines ran around and played. Wolf Derek was dog-piled by Erica, Cora, and Malia. As the night progressed, all of the excess energy drained, and they shifted back. Then the pack went home and slept for hours.

* * *

While the pack were occupied, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They cuddled on their bed. Bucky was wrapped around Steve. His arms encompassed his waist, and his chin rested on his shoulder.

"Your gallery was astounding, kitten," Bucky smiled.

"I'm so glad. I've worked so hard, and now, it is paying off." Steve grinned. Bucky tucked him under his chin.

"You are fantastic, and deserve all the praise in the world," he declared. Steve kissed his collarbone and snuggled into his embrace.


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry for the delay, but I recently rediscovered one of my fandoms. And I've been reading old fanfiction. DP will be updated next.

Bucky and Steve took a day off. They cuddled into their master bedroom. The married sighed happily as they relaxed.

"Where do you want to go for a vacation?" Bucky asked.

"I want to go to the beach." Steve responded. Bucky grinned.

"Good. Now, what does you think of having another round?" he asked. Steve smiled,

"Sure. We should definitely have another." Bucky leaned in for a hard kiss. Steve moaned loudly, returning the kiss. Then Bucky lined himself up and pushed into Steve, the latter was still loose from their previous round. When Bucky was all the way in, he pulled out then started a slow pace.

They made love, nice and slow. The couple took their time, making it last for awhile before they got close to their orgasms.

"I'm so close," Steve panted.

"Me too, baby," Bucky panted into his neck. Then he stroked Steve until he came onto his hand and his chest. He pumped into his husband until he came. They panted together. The brunette pulled out and walked to the bathroom. He ran a washcloth under hot water to clean himself off. He walked back to the bedroom and cleaned Steve off. The blond smiled. Steve leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Love you." Bucky grinned.

"I love you, too, Stevie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett and Liam went out on a date. They went to a ball game at the Yankee Stadium. They had fun, eating hot dogs, fries, and drinking coke. The Red Sox won, but Liam was still happy. Brett pouted because he loved the Yankees, but Liam kissed the sad pout from his lips.

* * *

While Brett and Liam was enjoying the game, Heather and the other workers were making baked goods for their Memorial Day sales. The goods consisted of layered blueberry, cherry, and cool whip cups, white, red, and blue parfaits, red, blue, and white flag krispies, red, white, and blue pinwheel cookies, chocolate cupcakes with white/red/white buttercream frosting. Pippa was delighted by the final products.

"Let's get the displays ready so all of the vets can see the delicious treats!" she smiled.

A half hour later, Dylan and Pippa were talking in the bakery.

:"Let me just have a little cupcake." Dylan pleaded as he drooled over the display case. Pippa snorted.

"No way." He pouted in reply. She rolled her eyes hard.

"Fine! Just one." Dylan took a cookie and inhaled it before changing the subject to his wife's strange behavior.

"What's wrong, Pip?" he asked.

"I've been dealing with my past. It's hard." Pippa admitted. Dylan smiled sadly.

"You can talk with me if you need someone."

"Of course, sweetheart," she smiled at her husband, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Collector was still in a panic. He couldn't stay in one spot for more than a second. The anxiety was killing him.

"I know what to do," the Collector said as he began to think up a plan. He was going to get the police off his tail once and for all.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve was walking through the parking lot near the community center. It was nearly deserted. Hands grabbed him. Duct tape was put over his mouth, and a black sack was placed over his head. He struggled, but the kidnapper still had the upper hand. He was thrown into a trunk and trapped there. His screams were muffled as the getaway car sped off.


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky becomes worried about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but it took me awhile to catch up on my sleep. Things are slowly going back to normal.

**_Detective Agency, community center;_ **

The detectives met with Bucky. He was panicking because Steve hadn't showed up at their meeting place. The detectives looked everywhere. Finally Skye looked for Steve by tracking his phone.

"I've got a signal. Let's go!" Skye announced. Everyone got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Elsewhere, Steve woke up with a headache. he looked around, not recognizing where he was. He crawled back when he saw the Collector looming over him. The Collector had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Why am I here?! Who are you really?!" Steve asked.

"I'm your biggest fan." came the reply. Steve was close to screaming, but the Collector was faster and put duct tape over his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives and Bucky arrived at the hideout. It was a small place in the suburbs. The group huddled together.

"Okay, we need a distraction so we can get Steve." Bucky stated. The group soon formulated a plan. Then Stiles, Bucky, and some others went in. The remaining detectives called the police.

* * *

Inside the hideout, Stiles and the others saw Steve chained to a wall, blindfolded, and mouth sealed with duct tape. There were bruises covering his face and arms. Bucky was furious. Stiles struggled to restrain him from finding the kidnapper and attacking him. In the end, Malia and Liam went to help restrain Bucky. When they saw the Collector approach Steve, Stiles stepped out of the shadows. The man sneered at Stiles.

"So, you're the kid that has ruined everything."

"Well, you know, I feel obligated to put a murderer behind bars." Stiles replied.

"Pity. You just might be my next victim." the Collector replied.

* * *

In the meantime, The police drove up to the hideout without any sirens blaring nor lights flashing. They didn't want to alarm the killer.

"Circle around the building! Don't let him get out." Parrish ordered.

While the police were converging on the building, the Collector had pulled out his gun. He aimed it at Stiles and promptly shot him in the shoulder. Stiles cried out and fell over. He touched his shoulder and saw the blood seeping on his fingers. Seeing the crimson liquid, he fainted. The Collector laughed harder.

"And yet again, I win!" he gloated. The detectives were angered and horrified when they saw their friend collapse. Bucky had seized his chance and was sneaking over to where Steve was chained.

"Now, you won't cause me anymore trouble." the killer declared.


	12. Hospital Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The injured are rushed in for treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.  
> I had Stiles get shot, because sooner or later, his luck would run out. And Stiles needs a reminder that he isn't invincible.

_**New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;** _

Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, and Rebecca Barnes-Proctor took a break. They had some coffee and cake in the lounge. Their work was forgotten for a bit in favor of gossip.

"My shifts have been getting longer and longer with the new patients." Rebecca was saying.

"Doesn't it seem odd?" Bruce wanted to know.

"I hope that the shifts change soon. The only time I see my wife is when she's already asleep." Stephen sighed. Rebecca had to agree. She wanted to see her family! Before Bruce could reply, the ambulance arrived with Stiles, Steve, and the Collector. The pack arrived shortly.

"What's going on?!" Rebecca exclaimed as the EMTs rushed Stiles in the nearest available operating room.

"The Collector shot Stiles and beat Steve!" Cora informed her.

"Bucky and Derek lost it and beat him up. The police had to pull them off." Liam added.

* * *

The pack flooded the waiting room. Rose soon arrived with Ryan and sat down. Stiles was in surgery for the gunshot wound. Steve was sleeping in his room. He was staying overnight and would be released in the morning. Derek paced across the room in worry.

"Derek, you can stop pacing. Stiles is stable and fine." Bruce said as he stepped out of the surgery room. Derek was relieved and finally sat down. His heart stopped racing, happy to know his boyfriend was safe.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were finally alone in Steve's hospital room.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Bucky smiled, kissing the blond's temple. Steve smiled softly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." he reassured.

"Be more careful, Steve." Bucky scolded. He still looked worried and scared, and it broke Steve's heart.

"I'm sorry, baby." he said. Bucky kissed him.

"You're safe now. I'm grateful for that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish, Natasha, and Bobbi learned of the Collector's current condition from the doctors.

"He is conscious. You may speak with him for a few minutes." a doctor said. The trio entered the room.

The Collector was hurting all over. Bruises and cuts were scattered all over his body.

"Why did you take him?" Bobbi asked. The Collector groaned.

"His paintings are beyond monetary worth. They are mainly portraits of friends and family in addition to landscapes. I wanted him because I am his biggest fan, and I wanted him to create more art." they stared at him, seeing that he was delusional. He couldn't have stopped if he'd tried.

* * *

Several hours later, Stiles woke up. He groaned with a headache blooming from the bright lights and sterile smell. Derek leaned forward with a tired smile.

"You're finally awake, baby." he said. Stiles smiled weakly,

"Hi Derbear. What did I miss?" Derek sighed,

"Steve was hurt, too, and they arrested the Collector. You won't be able to leave for a week." Stiles groaned,

"I hate hospitals. I get bored so quick!" Derek chuckled,

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'll be here everyday to entertain you." Stiles smiled and leaned up for a kiss. This hospital stay might just be fine.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. DP will be updated next.

It had been a few weeks since the Collector had been caught. Many things had happened since then.

Noah turned up and rushed into the hospital. He wrapped his son in his arms.

"Oh, you're okay. Right?" he asked. Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay." he responded.

"Good, so I can kill you myself for getting into such a dangerous situation, Mieczyslaw!" Noah scolded. Stiles groaned and hid under his pillow.

Parrish and the Mayor held a press conference.

"We are happy to announce the capture of the thief; The Collector." Parrish announced. Cameras flashed as the reporters jumped at the chance to ask questions. 

"We'll take questions one at a time." Parrish declared.

* * *

Ryan and Alicia were out shopping when they ran into a girl their age. Fiona had dark hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Fiona!" Ryan smiled as she hugged the other girl.

"What's up, guys?" Fiona smiled. Alicia was confused, so Ryan stopped to introduce them.

"Fiona, this is my new friend, Alicia Boyd. Alicia, this is Fiona MacKenzie."

"It's been so long since I've seen you," Fiona marveled.

"Same here. How have you been?" Ryan smiled. Fiona's mood seemed to dim.

"I need your help with him." she admitted. Ryan froze.

"Oh no," Alicia got worried. What were they so afraid of?

* * *

Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went on a double date. They went to a karaoke place in the Bronx. They had fun singing songs together. The couples had a great time singing along and joking around.

* * *

Dylan met with the lacrosse team in the parking lot. The lacrosse players packed their luggage on the bus. Some of the players flexed and showed off while some others winced at the rough play. Several minutes later, the bus took off with all of the players on board.

* * *

Bucky and Steve cuddled together in their bedroom. Steve's head pillowed on Bucky's chest. Bucky sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

"I'm happy that you're safely home," Bucky whispered to a sleeping Steve. He couldn't imagine his husband being seriously hurt.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sees someone that could be from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. I'm taking a break from the series to write a fic to write an Advent fic for the occasion. However, #7 will be posted after I finish DiD. It might take some time although, it really depends on how I manage to balance my time. I still have rl to return to, and Dec is always busy.

The Hale and Townsend families attended Steve's gallery opening. Steve was visibly nervous. His gallery opening was just minutes from beginning, and it made him anxious. Bucky comforted Steve.

"Everything will be alright." he reassured.

"I know." Steve smiled. Then the gallery opening began. At the end, Bucky kissed Steve as the museum attendees gave rare reviews.

* * *

Pippa and the teens sold Memorial Day treats. They were massive hits with veterans and children. Especially the layered cups and cupcakes. It was one of the best sales day ever, and when the cafe closed, they were almost sold out.

* * *

The lacrosse team had lunch at the cafe. They'd won the championship game against the toughest team in the district. They ate their dishes and drank soda as they joked around.

"To a great season!" Dylan toasted. The teams yelled their toasts and drank to their victory.

* * *

Stiles took Ryan and Alicia to visit Heather at work. They were going to leave when Pippa spotted them. She gasped in shocked recognition. Ryan looked up and froze. 

"Do I know you?" they both asked. Ryan recovered and blinked as she scrunched her forehead in concentration.

"Maybe?" she guessed.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were calm and relaxed in their bedroom. Steve dozed on Bucky's side as the brunette watched his handsome husband.

Derek and Stiles cuddled in the den of the penthouse. Stiles sat in Derek's lap.

"Ryan recognized someone today." Stiles mentioned.

"Who was it?" Derek wanted to know.

"It was a woman named Pippa. She's Heather's boss." Stiles answered.

"Maybe she knows something about Ryan's past?" Derek suggested.

"The mind is a strange thing." Stiles sighed as he thought to himself. Maybe Ryan was onto something. Stiles shook his head and snuggled closer to Derek. Maybe his embrace would shake this feeling from his head.


End file.
